


Girl of the North Country

by Sherloqued



Series: Girl of the North Country [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued





	Girl of the North Country

He lay back on the hard wooden table in the dank cell at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, and thought of her again as he pulled his cloak tighter around himself for warmth, cursing as he tried to get some sleep.  

He did have to confess that thoughts of her helped him through his darkest days and nights, even if he was not given to ever admit it.   He wondered if she still remembered him; or what he would do if she did remember him.   But to see her again, even if for only one last time, would be all that he would wish.


End file.
